


Are You Crying?

by Jonrock411



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonrock411/pseuds/Jonrock411
Summary: A look at what might of been flashing though Boss's head during her final moments





	Are You Crying?

The Cobras….

The Cobras are finally at an end.

The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury….

The Sorrow

I'm coming Sorrow…

One must die and one must live.

No victory, no defeat.

The survivor will carry on the fight. ...It is our destiny...

The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss.

And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle.

The new Boss has risen, Sorrow…he is here

…Are you crying?


End file.
